Symmetric love
'Symmetric love '''is an insert song that first appeared in R Episode 5 – Away Team Drama sung by Shin Oikawa and Junya Sasaki. It was released on December 20th 2017. Tracklist #Symmetric love #You are my RIVAL #Word!! #Symmetric love（Instrumental） #You are my RIVAL（Instrumental） #Word!!（Instrumental） Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Sure chigatta shunkan ni (Kyuu ni kodou hayaku natte) Furimuitetanda Ah douji ni Kousa suru manazashi ga Motto kimi wo shiritai to Fuki areru kaze no you na koi no yokan Yuuhi terasareteru nagai kageboushi chikadzuku Kowai? "Kowakunai yo" tomerarenai kokoro ga Dakiatta I love you kanjiterunda Destiny Donna kabe mo koerare sou na ki ga suru yo Taishou teki na futari dakedo (What's on your mind?) kamawanai Kangae sugiru boku wo Kimi wa zenbu warai tobashite kureru ne Senaka awase ni futari no ai ga yonde iru |-|Kanji= すれ違った瞬間に (急に鼓動早くなって) 振り向いてたんだ Ah　同時に 交差する眼差しが もっと君を知りたいと 吹き荒れる風の様な恋の予感 夕陽　照らされてる　長い影法師　近付く 怖い？"怖くないよ"止められない心が 抱き合った I love you　感じてるんだDestiny どんな壁も越えられそうな気がするよ 対照的な二人だけど (What's on your mind？)構わない 考えすぎる僕を 君は全部笑い飛ばしてくれるね 背中合わせに　ふたりの愛が呼んでいる |-|English= The moment we passed by each other (My pulse suddenly started to race) We both turned to look back at the same time Our eyes met, saying, "I want to know more about you" A premonition of love blew through like a gust of wind As the evening light shines on us, long shadows creeps closer Are you scared? "I'm not scared", but our hearts won't stopped pounding So we embraced I love you, and I can sense that this is destiny I feel as if I could overcome any obstacle We're total opposites (What's on your mind?) But I don't care When I overthink things You'll laugh it all away for me As we stand back to back, our love calls to us Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Sure chigatta shunkan ni (Kyuu ni kodou hayaku natte) Furimuitetanda Ah douji ni Kousa suru manazashi ga Motto kimi wo shiritai to Fuki areru kaze no you na koi no yokan Yuuhi terasareteru nagai kageboushi chikadzuku Kowai? "Kowakunai yo" tomerarenai kokoro ga Dakiatta I love you kanjiterunda Destiny Donna kabe mo koerare sou na ki ga suru yo Taishou teki na futari dakedo (What's on your mind?) kamawanai Kangae sugiru boku wo Kimi wa zenbu warai tobashite kureru ne Senaka awase ni futari no ai ga yonde iru Itsu kara nandarou (Nazeka fui ni zawameki dashite) Chinmoku no jikan Ah sugiru Kiite kure "kiikitakunai" Toozakatteku senaka Fukitsukeru ame no you ni koi ga itai Kidoku na no ni henji kurenai nante hidoi ya Konna omoi no mama owaraseru koto nante Dekinai yo... "Aishiteru" I miss you kitto shiren mo Destiny Tabun kimi wa fuka yomishite shimatteru yo Marude seihantai no ikenda ne (What's on your mind?) wakaranai Dakedo sukoshi demo ii Soko ni kanousei ga nokotte irunara Akirameru mon ka futari no ai yo mou ichido (Symmetric love...) (Symmetric love...) Tsuki ni terasaretru ao jiroi kimi kirei sa Kowai? "Kowai yo" kedo tada sunao na kokoro de Dakiaou I love you kanjiterunda Destiny Zutto machi wabiteta deai da to wakaru yo Mitsume aeru futari ni naritai (What's on your mind?) sukoshi zutsu Tarinai mono umeru you ni Futaru senbu warai tobasetara ii ne Hitotsu ni nareba ima kono ai wa shinmetorii |-|Kanji= すれ違った瞬間に (急に鼓動早くなって) 振り向いてたんだ Ah　同時に 交差する眼差しが もっと君を知りたいと 吹き荒れる風の様な恋の予感 夕陽　照らされてる　長い影法師　近付く 怖い？"怖くないよ"止められない心が 抱き合った I love you　感じてるんだDestiny どんな壁も越えられそうな気がするよ 対照的な二人だけど (What's on your mind？)構わない 考えすぎる僕を 君は全部笑い飛ばしてくれるね 背中合わせに　ふたりの愛が呼んでいる いつからなんだろう (何故か不意に騒めきだして) 沈黙の時間 Ah　過ぎる 聞いてくれ"聞きたくない" 遠ざかってく背中 吹きつける雨の様に恋が痛い 既読なのに返事くれないなんて　ひどいや こんな想いのまま　終わらせることなんて 出来ないよ… 「愛してる」 I miss you　きっと試練もDestiny たぶん君は深読みしてしまってるよ まるで正反対の意見だね (What's on your mind？)解らない だけど少しでもいい そこに可能性が残っているなら 諦めるもんか　ふたりの愛よもう一度 (Symmetric love…) (Symmetric love…) 月に照らされてる　青白い君　綺麗さ 怖い？"怖いよ"けど　ただ素直な心で 抱き合おう I love you　感じてるんだDestiny ずっと待ちわびてた出会いだと解るよ 見つめ合えるふたりになりたい (What's on your mind？)少しずつ 足りないもの埋める様に ふたり全部笑い飛ばせたらいいね ひとつになれば　今　この愛はシンメトリー |-|English= Audio ''Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival! R ep.5 Symmetric love|TV ver. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Season 2